The present invention relates to robots having articulated members, i.e., arms or legs. The most important uses thereof are in the field of human survival subsequent to a natural catastrophe or one caused by man, all-terrain or amphibious vehicles or mobile units, assisting immobilised vehicles or unit, leg supported building structures, recreational robots, amusement park rides or park transportation, display of goods, and assisting machine tools.
One arm or leg and eight arm or leg robots are known having electrical or hydraulic actuators such as legged Soviet war robots. But such robots have limited abilities owing to their kinematics specifically adapted to displacement and automatic firing functions. Furthermore, such robots are not of modular construction and it is not possible for them to increase their power or enhance their flexibility on their own.